spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Drive (Skill)
The Drive skill is used to pilot any non-personal vehicle (see page 289) — basically, any conveyance with an interface rather than direct control through balance or animal empathy — in the air, on the ground, or through the water. This skill is common to racers, pilots, and sailors of all types, from reckless superspies to air force, armored, and naval personnel, and many others. Focus Options: '''Personal Ground Vehicles, Standard Ground Vehicles, Heavy Ground Vehicles, Mounts and Animal-Drawn Vehicles, Personal Aircraft, Performance Aircraft, Service Aircraft, Rotary-Wing Aircraft, Personal Watercraft, Standard Watercraft, Ships, and Submarines. When you use a vehicle for which you don’t possess the appropriate focus, you suffer an additional penalty as described in Table 4.71: Vehicle Skills and Focuses. '''Sample Knowledge: (Non-personal) vehicle specs, including the limits and tolerances of vehicles for which the character possesses the appropriate focus; travel routes such as highway systems, flight paths, and ship routes; information about large vehicle part manufacturers; identifying a common or obscure vehicle. Maneuver This skill check is used to control any non-personal vehicle without the crew quality; personal vehicles are controlled with the Acrobatics skill, vehicles with the crew quality are controlled with the Tactics skill, animals are controlled with the Survival skill, and foot maneuvers are handled with the Athletics skill. This skill check is also used to control any drone, using the appropriate vehicle focus (e.g. fixed-wing air vehicles for a drone plane, submarines for an underwater drone, etc.). When you make a Maneuver check with any drone, your result cap is reduced by 10 and your error range increases by 1. No skill check is required to take a standard vehicle move, but a risky one — made during combat, or other threatening circumstances — requires a skill check. The DC and error range of each Maneuver check are determined by the driving task you’re attempting to perform, as shown on Table 2.28: Maneuver Checks. With success, you perform the desired maneuver without mishap; otherwise, you fail to perform the desired maneuver and your vehicle travels at its current Speed in a random direction determined by the Deviation Diagram. If the result causes the vehicle to travel in any of the three directions opposite its original facing, it spins in place instead, coming to a stop at the end of the current round. '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''Yes, with GC permission (some maneuvers are impossible a second time). Also, the circumstances of a maneuver may change with each attempt (if the vehicle becomes broken after a maneuver, for instance, you won’t be able to use it again until it’s repaired). '''Threat: '''Your error range with the next Maneuver check made in the same vehicle decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect is lost at the end of the current scene if unused. '''Critical Success: '''Your error range with each Maneuver check made in the same vehicle decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you fail a Maneuver check in the same vehicle (whichever comes first). '''Error: '''The vehicle collides with another object or is badly strained by the maneuver and must make a Damage save against damage equal to your Maneuver check DC minus 10. '''Critical Failure: '''The vehicle collides with another object or suffers catastrophic strain from the maneuver and must make a Damage save against your Maneuver check DC + 5 per action die spent to activate the critical failure (maximum +20). Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks